


Only for him

by Writingstuffs_09



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bikers AU, Call Call Call era setting, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Hansol as Seungcheol's little brother, I promise it's happy ending, Jisoo as Jeonghan's twin, Kahi as The Choi's aunt, M/M, Mafia gang au, Reader as Seungcheol's little sister, more relationship to be tagged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:58:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingstuffs_09/pseuds/Writingstuffs_09
Summary: Jeonghan promised to himself, he'll let his gang to ever work together with The Choi clan only for Jisoo's sake, and like Minghao said, it's a win-win situation, we get to find Jisoo and they'll get to get their prince back.It was supposed to be an easy compromise between the two leaders to work together behind the complicated of The Chois clan problem and their control freak aunt.But what will happen if The Choi's clan leader was as beautiful as a fresh red rose in the middle of winter snow?Jeonghan is doomed.





	Only for him

Captive by the mafia, especially Choi’s clan is a bad-bad sign, but looking back at the time, Jeonghan never recalls they ever cross a line with the Choi’s clan. Which is weird, they don’t just seize the whole team without valid reason. Just as his thoughts running, a dark figure opens their cells, its Mingyu, one of the Choi’s trusted right-hand man, he is with other 4 men behind him. He crouched down in front of Jeonghan, “Boss wants to see you,” he stared for a second, “all of you,” he continued with a key to open the chains from the wall behind them that attached to their handcuffs. They lead them, Jeonghan, Wonwoo, Jihoon, Minghao, and Seokmin through a corridor. For a filthy rich mafia gang, this place is spooky and look abandoned. “We didn’t cross any line with you stupid rich ass people in your comfortable suits,” Jeonghan spiteful in anger, Mingyu calmly lead them to a room, “We never said you cross any line with us either,” he said before knocking the door softly, a baritone voice heard from inside, “Come in,” Mingyu pushed the door open, the room is in black and maroon theme, the large table and the smell of expensive perfume suffocates them, maybe because there was no window at all, only an air conditioner to keep the room cold and a small dark ventilation for the exchange of air. “The handcuffs are not necessary Gyu,” the Boss said, he looks handsomely expensive, his black hair pushed up, the suit hugs his figure perfectly, the bit of gold on his suits makes him look even more fucking expensive. “They almost knocked Seungkwan down Boss,” Mingyu said calmly as he released them from their handcuffs. Jeonghan just stares at the boss, “We didn’t cross any line with your clan, what do you want?” Jeonghan said trying to pull out his hard voice, Seungcheol leans back in his chair, “You didn’t,” he pauses, “then?” Jeonghan asks back in annoyance, fuck the fact that he’s handsome, he’s a complete ass. “Uh- I’m about to propose a prospect of an alliance,” Seungcheol said reluctantly but his eyes didn’t wave a bit. Seeing that no one said anything to them he takes out bunch of files from his drawer, when he opens the file, Jeonghan caught his breath, Jisoo, “Your brother, step-brother, Hong Jisoo, 23 years old, English literature major, a quite impressive records,” Seungcheol said, Jeonghan just stares at the picture. It’s been 2 years since Jisoo ran away from home, he didn’t know where he lives, nor where he works, nor whether he’s still alive or not, “What’s all this have to do with m- us?” He asked, Seungcheol opens another file, a foreign-looking young man, with his skateboard, “Hansol Choi,” he said, Jeonghan did catch the hurt tone, “He ran away too, 2 years ago, but was seen with your brother just 3 months ago in Hong Kong and the other 2? Or 3 friends of theirs,” he said, “I’m offering you an alliance to find your brother, and mine,” Seungcheol said, Jeonghan stared at him, the older seem sad, frustrated, even with how much he tried to hold his cold gaze, but Jeonghan seem to see past through him, “Why should I again? I could just find him by myself, we are more than capable of finding Jisoo alone, we’re doing just fine before you held us here,” Jeonghan said, knowing the question would be asked Seungcheol sighs and closes his eyes, “Because just a week ago, someone sent us this” Seungcheol put a broken iPod, “We found the iPod in front of my house porch, it’s dead, but Taeyong retrieve the insides and it only has one song inside, Taeyang’s Eyes, Nose and Lips,” Jihoon just crooked his eyebrow, “And?” Seungcheol cracked a slight smile, “It’s him, Hansol, he sent us to warn us that there’s eyes and mouth everywhere inside of the syndicate, any syndicate,” before Jeonghan opens his mouth the door slams open.

“Choi Seungcheol, are you fucking dense, I told you to bring them here not to fucking seize them,” A girl with red hair and dark brown orbs stand in front of the door with Hoshi and Mingyu behind her, “Sorry Boss, she’s scary,” Hoshi said, Seungcheol waves his hand gesticulating to close the door, “Honey, listen, I’m talking with them ok? Can you just calm down?” The said girl crossed her arms in front of her chest, “Kwanie said you seize the scooters people,” Wonwoo interrupt them before Seungcheol even reply, “Bikers actually, those are not scooters,” She looked at him for a while in amusement, “I’m saving your ass here, pretty boy,” She said raising her fleek brows, “No one’s ass needs to be saved, I am not holding anyone in prison, they are not even handcuffed, see?” Seungcheol said pointing at their wrists, “Oh, Okay,” Seungcheol sighs, “This is Hansol’s big sister, Seunghee,” She snorts, “Your sister too,” Seungcheol smiles softly, “Yes, my whiny little sister,” he looked at her for approval, “Now, about earlier, I was telling them about Vernon and Joshua, maybe they wanted to work together with us,” Seungcheol said explaining to her while she sits on the couch, she hums, “You told them about the attacked?” She said calmly, Jeonghan alerts by that, he turn around in his seat, “attack, what attack?” Seunghee sit up for a while, “after we figured it was Hansol that sent us the iPod there was an explosion back at our LA Headquarter, every active agents in the building were perished, no one left alive,” she said still on her phone, she seemed unbothered by the fact that her underlings perished, including their biggest branch headquarter, “Dammit,” she said standing up from her seat, “gotta go, Aunt Kahi wants us for a meeting, you deal with this, I’ll go,” she said walking to Seungcheol side, he grabs her wrist, “Careful,” he looks up, she hums, “Kay then, hope i’ll see you scooters people tomorrow then,” she said kissing Seungcheol’s side temple and leaves, “Bikers,” Wonwoo murmurs under his breath, “She’s just like that,” Seungcheol said, “So, do you want to work with us?” He asks almost too nicely for their reputation as one of the most feared mafia, “This plan, you might don’t trust us now, but we, me and Seunghee thought, all of you wanted to find him especially knowing they might have been in danger, this was my idea, and it’s a good plan as you,” Seungcheol said looking at Jeonghan, “knows Joshua personally, the more people know about them personally we’ll have a greater chance on finding them,” Seungcheol finishes,”and we also hope by chance the last 2 weeks he left something for you too or any lead about him,” He said leaning back in his chair “What’s the catch? How do we know you won’t fool us? And how do you think your little brother miraculous ghost gift related to our Jisoo’s disappearance?” Jihoon speak up this time, “Because this iPod registered and belongs to Joshua Hong,” He said and the room fell silent, “Hansol is my little brother, since we were kids, Seunghee, Hansol and I are inseparable, not until our parents decided to take me and Seunghee in the organization. We got separated, being the first child, it's hard for me to make time, but Seunghee, she spend most of her time visiting, taking Hansol to school, being at home with Hansol, but that fury the board organization, they suspend and almost kick her out of the organization for her slack, since then Hansol became distant from us, our Aunt, Kahi, put Seunghee to LA, I stayed, Hansol stayed, I rarely with him though, till one day he asks me to, if it’s alright to visit Seunghee, I didn’t see the problem there,” he told them his eyes fill with agony, but his voice continues without waver as his fingers tracing the picture of the three of them from the file, “We’re siblings, why should I? I gave him some of my people to follow him and watch his back to LA. That was the last time I’ve ever talked and saw him, he disappeared,” He said with the last breathe in a huff. “I’d say sure,” Minghao respond for the first time, everyone look at him, “They’re as vulnerable and as desperate as you Hyung, I don’t fully trust them they’re up for good, but only this time, they genuinely up for good, besides it’s a mutual win-win, we get to find Jisoo hyung, they get to have their prince back,” Minghao said looking at Jeonghan’s direction. “Yeah, maybe he’s right, just for this time,” Wonwoo said, “I go as you go,” Jihoon said to Jeonghan, “Fine, sure,” Seokmin nods along anyway, Seungcheol smiles, “Good, I’ll prepare you, your rooms,” Jihoon stopped, “We can’t leave this place?” he said, “Not at the moment, I mean sure, but this is not Seoul, you’re in Daegu,” He said, they all widen their eyes, “WHAT, HOW” Seungcheol shrugs, “Seunghee did it, she just told me to go here and all I know Mingyu and Hoshi said you’re all already in the dungeon so..” 

Seungcheol opens his door and see Hoshi and Mingyu sitting on the couch half asleep, Mingyu and his long legs spread wide on the couch with Hoshi trying not to use Mingyu’s arm as a pillow, their eyes barely open, “Hosh, Gyu,” Seungcheol called, “YES SIR, “ Hoshi alertly sitting up from his seat, knocking Mingyu’s face with his elbow, “Aww” he groans, Seungcheol just shakes his head, “Prepare them their room, and be nice, we’re working together,” Hoshi and Mingyu stood up, “Yes sir,” Seungcheol gesticulate them to follow his men, “Where’s Seunghee?” Hoshi stops for a while, “Jem is with Taeyong, Mrs. Kahi asks for her presence,” Seungcheol nods, “Oh right,” 

The room is not small, it's rather huge. The interior contradicts with the modern western design in Seungcheol’s office, the wooden floor and the 5 bed on the floor gives a traditional Korean-Japanese bedroom style, the cupboards are pretty modernized with an oak wood with black color and an inside bathroom, it's nicely designed. “I can’t believe we’re working with the clan that we hated the most,” Seokmin said breaking the silence, Wonwoo hums, “They’re not as bad,” Seokmin started to see how’s the rest of them will react, seeing no judgmental look, he continues, “Their boss not as an ass as we thought right? He offered us a deal to get Jisoo and he cares deeply for his brother too,” Jeonghan hums, “Ren used to say that they are heartless and greed for power,” Jihoon said nothing, “With the way how Seunghee and Seungcheol acts to one another, they are far away from what Ren hyung used to say to us about them, they care for one another, if they are as heartless as what Ren hyung said, a simple seeker attention annoying little brother won’t bother them,” Wonwoo said, which also has a point. If they are as power and money greed like what people used to stereotype them, a runaway teenage brother won’t bother them, but it did, “Well take a rest, they want us to see what they’ve got first thing in the morning,” Jeonghan said. 

In the morning going out of their room, they’re met with people in suits walking around and a big kitchen in front of them, looks like a pantry, the redhead indicates that must’ve been Seunghee, she’s in her plain white t-shirt and ripped jeans her blazer is next to her, Seungcheol sits by the window with his maroon suits on, “Good Morning,” a feminine voice said without looking up from her tablet, “We won’t bite, there’s some food, please, help yourself,” Seungcheol look at their direction and told them to sit down on the same table Seunghee is, they eat in silence, “Kahi said she wants you back in Seoul,” Seunghee said, “Aunt, Kahi,” Seunghee looks up briefly, “Whatever, but seriously, she’s been bitching about why are you not in Seoul,” Seungcheol sips his coffee, “We’ll be back after this,” Seunghee hums. Suddenly a man in black suit came in, “Miss Choi, Director Jung is here to see you,” He politely bows, “Already? It’s 8 in the morning give me a break Taeyong,” the said man just stare at her, “Well too bad now, he’s here,” Seunghee huffs, “Fine, Don’t get start without me,” she points her finger at her brother, he hums while holds her jaw gently and plants a quick kiss on her cheek, “Don’t yell at him, be nice, he kinda likes you, we can use that” Seunghee raises one of her eyebrows, “I am not going to sleep with him for Kahi’s or yours sake,” her tone in disgust, “I didn’t ask you to sleep with him, I merely asked you to be nice, he’s a weakling for you,” he grins, Seunghee snorts, “Can’t promise you that, he says the dumbest shit,” Walking away with her blazer on her hand, “See you boys,” She said leaving the pantry Taeyong following behind. 

They eat in silence, until Mingyu and Seungkwan came in, with a dramatic gasps Seungkwan relentlessly hitting Mingyu’s arm, “Aw, What the hell?” He exclaimed to Seungkwan, “They’re the one who punched me!!” He said in dramatic whispers, but even Jihoon can hear him but he stayed silent and rolls his eyes, “Your fault for keep nudging his cheeks, they’re not pets,” he said wincing from Seungkwan’s endless slaps, “Stop it! Or I would’ve too, you dipshit,” he said in annoyance trying to get away from the vice grip of Seungkwan, “Seungkwan-ah, stop hitting Mingyu,” Seungcheol said in a baritone voice, “A-ah, Yes Boss” he lowers his head down in a scolded position. “This is Jeonghan, Jihoon, Seokmin, Minghao and Wonwoo,” he said folding the newspaper as he stands up, “They’ll be working with us for Hansol’s case,” turning around to his men, Seungkwan could not help the cheated expression written on his face, even Seungcheol scoffs, “You are more than welcome to leave Seungkwan, if you don’t like them that much for the cause of your own recklessness,” the scolded man immediately mutters an apology but dismissed by Seungcheol, “Prepare my workroom, set Seunghee’s table inside too,” Mingyu quirks his brows, “You mean, move her whole desks inside then?” The boss nods and leaves the group, Mingyu just stands there with Seungkwan half heavy sighing, with that Hoshi came in. “Good Morning my beautiful people!” He said cheerily, but seeing the mood down he immediately turn around to his friends. Seokmin chuckles, “Their boss just told them to do something that I guess not so possible to do in an hour from now,” he chimes in. Hoshi looked at him before asks confused, “What did Sir Choi ask exactly?” Jeonghan butt in, “Set up the workroom and Seunghee’s table?” he himself didn’t really understand the older’s order, but he almost startled when Hoshi goes huffs in frustration. “Did he not know how many computers and files that we need to set up,” he said mumbling too hard that even Minghao at the back cooking some eggs more can hear it, “not to mention the Lady’s special stuff,” Seungkwan said in defeat, “He didn’t even tell us the password for all of those,” Mingyu sighs with a long breath, “I will need some coffee for this,” Jihoon who’s next to Minghao brewing some coffee, hands him a bottle, “Here,” giving it to Mingyu and sit down next to Seokmin as if it is a normal thing for a Jihoon to brew someone he barely knew a cup of coffee, rummaging the cupboard looking for a bottle, and pour it for someone, then give it to that person, as if they’re a good old buddies. Mingyu caught off guard with the action but just smiled slightly and said thanks before he was called by a baritone voice through the corridor, “That’s my call,” he said couldn’t help to steal glances at Jihoon who’s eating the scrambled eggs made by Minghao. Everyone bid him goodbye, as Seungkwan and Hoshi sit themselves down with the group. 

It was at first awkward for them, that all of a sudden two people who seem hated their guts now sitting in front of them eating the same food as them, and they look surprisingly calm and content. Seokmin just steal glances at Wonwoo trying to signal him, uh this is very unusual, indicate by the croak one of his brows. Wonwoo just shrugs and continue to eat, “Well, how’s your night here so far?” Hoshi said breaking the tense and uncomfortable silence, they do notice the weird stares from all of them but hey, they’re working together, he’s professional enough to give them a chance. “The room is traditional, contrast to most of the outside and your technology advancement,” Minghao replies casually, Seungkwan nods, “Yeah, Miss Jem and Sir Coups liked it that way, the job require us to have this much technology advancement but both of Jem and Coups by heart is a very loving towards their origin,” Seungkwan explains, “They wanted to feel like home, so they designed every room to have a traditional design,” Hoshi added, they nod, “Who’s Jem again?” Seokmin chimes in feeling lost to who is who,” Seungkwan chuckles, “Ah of course, you’re an outsider to our syndicate,” Jeonghan doesn’t know whether to feel by the choice of word ‘outsider’ but he let it slide, “Jem is our Miss Choi Seunghee, her English name is Jemima, and also, she’s the Choi’s precious Gem, the middle child, aces everything by the age of 17 when her 18 years old brother can barely even able to pass everything that she aces,” Hoshi told them while munching his toast, “She got into John Hopkins, for specialist surgeon medical degree,” Jihoon whistles, “Damn,” Hoshi nodded along, “She dropped out though,” He said, “Why?” Wonwoo wanted to go to a prestigious University for his passion in Medical degree, well he’s not as lucky as she is though, so he’s confused when all of a sudden she dropped out, “It was when the time the youngest choi went missing to visited her first rule in LA, lost all of her interest and left her studies and use her rule to find him, I guess it does get stressful when she had to manage one of the biggest branch from Maryland while studying and the stress of missing your closest sibling, so yeah,” Hoshi finished eating and telling the story, “And she also found the good use of her study in surgeon, She’s our best interrogate, put anyone on her chair, no one has ever came out alive or the ever same,” Seungkwan said still shudders remembering when he was told by Seungcheol to company his sister interrogating one of their competitor, the scream and shrieks of pain still haunts him sometimes, “She doesn’t seem as scary,” Seokmin mutters, “Oh she’s not, she’s actually one of the nicest Choi, I’ve never really know the youngest cause I’m new and he rarely visited the oldest here, but I know she is compare to the Boss,” He said glancing his surrounding incase if the Boss around but seeing only them his shoulder relaxes. “So I’m assuming Coups is Seungcheol?” Jeonghan said this time, interested by the tale of the Chois, “Of course, he might not as academically smart as Jem but he is the key of success, he’s strategic, he knows how to move and how to bargain he knows how to handle people, he’s good at everything maybe except academic, but come on, academics are just numbers on papers? Like what? Does the theory of how to calculate the velocity or friction of a ball drops from a tower will do us any good? Damn, you’ll get shot and die before you even finished calculating,” Seungkwan rants, not realizing Seunghee stands right behind them, “But seriously, Boss is smart, not academically but like he’s really good at everything, and have you seen him? He’s like an epitome of handsome, a lot of our–“ Seunghee sighs, “I’m actually agreeing with Taeyong when he said, you might have a little crush on my brother Kwannie,” She said grabbing a mug to make herself a tea, and grabs another mug for coffee, Taeyong who’s already sitting next to Seungkwan chuckles, the said man just stare palely, Taeyong pats his back, “He has a big mouth huh?” She said giving one of the mug with black coffee in front of Taeyong and sits next to him with her cup of tea, the smell of jasmine is relaxing to her. Wonwoo raises his brows at the way she treated her bodyguard, as if they’re just friends, “Your brother giving them hard time again,” Taeyong said casually, she rolls her eyes, “What did he do?” Hoshi chimes in, “Boss told us to prepare the meeting room along with your desks and working table by this noon,” he said whining like a child asking for his mother’s comfort, she just chuckles, “I’ll talk to him, he’s in his room?” She said standing up with cup of tea, “Should I come with you?” Taeyong asks, “No, Just stay here,” she said leaving them again. 

Now it’s everyone’s turn to just stare at Taeyong, he huffs annoyed because of Seungkwan constant jabbing on his ribs and Hoshi’s knowing look, “Yes she does treats me like that, I’ve guard her for most of her life, we’re just friends, she is just like that,” he said knowing the looks as he gets that almost every time they’re showing their closeness. Seungkwan make a snap of his fingers, “Told you, she’s a lot nicer,” then like a thunder a baritone voice chimes in, “Than who?” He said in a tight voice, looking at how Seungkwan’s face just turn white as everyone’s holding their laughter in, “Uh- no one sir, I- I mean-“ then like an angel she is Seunghee walked in, “Stop scaring him Oppa,” Seungcheol shrugs, “I wasn’t, I merely asked than who,” sitting down next to Jeonghan in the middle of Hoshi and Jeonghan. While they all eat, Jeonghan does notice something, despite the tight and his stern aura he treats his men like they’re his brothers, he doesn’t border himself and his men, but he didn’t realize how beautiful his eyes and his long lashes are until Seungcheol looks at him smiling after Seungkwan and Hoshi’s bickering. The flutter of the older’s eyes looks too slowly beautiful, “You’re not eating?” He asks in a quiet voice, Jeonghan somehow can feel the sudden warmth in the pit of his stomach from the approximate and his mere question. He shook his head, “I don’t usually eat breakfast,” Seungcheol frowns, “You should, you’re too skinny,” He said then focusing back to his sister’s saying. And Jeonghan couldn’t help but stare at his side profile and the way his eyes crinkles and his long curl lashes sweeps his cheeks when he laughs.


End file.
